Many bumper arrangements of this type are already known, for example also from DE 20 2012 003 073 U1 and DE 10 2005 029 726 B4. The bumper arrangements for a motor vehicle in these documents have in this context a crossmember which can be coupled to longitudinal members via crash boxes, wherein the crash boxes are arranged between the crossmember and a flange plate which is assigned to the respective crash box and which is designed to couple to a longitudinal member. The crash boxes are provided here for the purpose that in the event of a crash, a defined portion of the applied energy is already consumed for the deformation of the entire bumper arrangement, in particular of the crash boxes, and targeted deformation of the crash boxes or of the entire bumper arrangement takes place. This ensures that a portion of the energy which is introduced in the event of a crash is already absorbed by the bumper arrangement and therefore damage to the rest of the bodywork, in particular to the longitudinal members, is avoided, and a sudden and excessively high level of force is prevented. In this respect, an increased degree of safety for the vehicle occupants in the event of a crash is achieved thereby.
However, during the entire development of new motor vehicles, ever more stringent requirements are made to minimize the energy consumption or fuel consumption.